De Wraak van Arghus
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Omdat Shaggy jarig is, organiseren iCarly&Mystery Inc. een spookhuis. Wanneer er iemand verdwijnt, gaan de anderen op zoek. Dan verdwijnen ze één voor één. Gaan ze ten onder aan de wraak van Arghus? Vervolg van De Graal v/d Eeuwige Vriendschap.
1. Korte Inhoud

Odunis & De Wraak van Arghus

Vervolg op Het Pad der 7 Zonden en De Graal van de Eeuwige Vriendschap.

Omdat Shaggy jarig is, organiseert de hele groep een horrorfeestje om hem te plagen. Hij is echter heel blij met het cadeau en verkent samen met de anderen het huis. Tijdens het feestje slaat de klok twaalf en beginnen er rare dingen te gebeuren: de piano speelt uit zichzelf en achter een tweedeurs zit een echt spookhuis met karretjes. Maar wanneer één van hun daarna verdwijnt, slaat de paniek toe. Wanneer ze één voor één verdwijnen, zullen ze dan hun vrienden bevrijden? En zal het hun dan lukken? Of gaan ze voor altijd ten onder aan de wraak van Arghus?  
Gebaseerd op: Anubis en de Wraak van Arghus.


	2. Proloog

Proloog

_1972, landgoed van Manus Collodi, een zomerse dag._

Peter, Greetje en Sietse zaten verscholen in de bosjes. Ze spiedden naar het kleine huisje dat verscholen lag tussen de hoge bomen. Het was het poppenatelier van Manus Collodi en ze probeerden een glimp op te vangen van zijn zoontje.

'Is hij echt een...?' giechelde Greetje. Ze durfde het woord dat op haar lippen lag niet uit te spreken. Van de zenuwen waren haar wangen bijna net zo rood als haar haren. Ze greep Sietses hand. Hij was haar een jaar oudere broer. Zij tweeën en Peter waren kinderen uit het dorp. Alle kinderen uit het dorp mochten altijd op het landgoed van Manus Collodi spelen, want Manus Collodi hield van kinderen. Hij was niets voor niets de beste poppenkamer van de hele omgeving, misschien wel de beste poppenmaker van het hele land! Maar er was iets raars met zijn zoontje: hij speelde nooit buiten en niemand wist hoe hij eruit zag. Ze wisten alleen dat hij Arghus heette en twaalf jaar was.

Peter trok Greetje en Sietse omhoog. Hij was de leider van hun drieën, een kop groter dan Sietse en een jaar ouder. Greetje was stiekem een beetje verliefd op Peter. Zijn bruine haar paste perfect bij zijn blauwe ogen. Ze vond dat hij er uitzag als een prins uit haar sprookjesboeken.

'Zeker weten! Kom!' riep hij stoer en hij rende achter het bosje vandaan. Greetje en Sietse renden gillend achter hem aan naar de grote boom die ze altijd gebruikten als buutvrije plek voor verstoppertje. Het was het einde van de middag en de lage zon kwam door het bladerdak heen zodat het leek alsof de drie kinderen met goud besprenkeld waren.

Ze hadden niet in de gaten dat ze werden bespied vanuit het kleine huisje. De ramen waren verduisterd met doeken, maar door een spleet waren de kinderen nog net te zien. Een kleine jongen keek verlangend naar de buitenspelende kinderen. Zijn gezicht was lijkbleek en hij had een donkere kap over zijn hoofd. Het atelier waarin hij stond was schemerig. In het halfdonker kon je nog net de poppen zien die in elke hoek van de ruimte stonden. Overal hingen delen van poppen te drogen die net uit de poppenmaakmachine van Manus waren gekomen. Rozige armen en benen van zacht plastic die bedrieglijk echt leken.

Daar was hij beroemd om: dat hij poppen kon maken die elk moment tot leven leken te komen. Maar tot Arghus' verdriet deden ze dat niet. Geen enkele pop leefde. Geen enkele pop kon verstoppertje met hem spelen zoals de kinderen buiten. Hun stemmen drongen zachtjes door de ramen heen: _een, twee, drie, vier, vijf, zes, zeven, acht, negen, tien! Wie niet weg is, is gezien! Ik kom!_

Manus Collodi zat aan zijn werkbank. In zijn handen had hij een metalen frame in de vorm van een arm met een hand eraan – het ijzeren skelet van een nieuwe pop. Zijn tong stak een stukje uit zijn mond omdat hij zo geconcentreerd bezig was. Zijn witte haren staken alle kanten op zodat hij op een verstrooide professor leek. Hij had niet door dat zijn zoontje Arghus een diepe zucht slaakte.

'Hij doet het!' zei hij verheugd. Hij keek op naar zijn zoontje en trok aan het kabeltje bij de elleboog. De ijzeren hand ging open en dicht. Daarna trok hij aan twee kabeltjes tegelijkertijd, zodat de hand naar Arghus zwaaide, alsof de hand hem begroette.

Het witte gezicht van Arghus betrok in een gekweld grimas. Hij griste een plastic arm van een droogrek. 'Ik wil geen pop om mee te spelen!' riep hij boos en hij gooide de plastic arm met kracht tegen de poppenmaakmachine van zijn vader.

Manus keek ontsteld naar Arghus. Die keek verlangend naar buiten en zei: 'Ik wil naar buiten!'

'Arghus...' begon Manus, maar werd onderbroken door Arghus.

'Ze haten mij!' riep hij.

'Niemand haat je,' suste Manus. 'Je bent gewoon anders.'

'Anders?' riep Arghus.

Toen werd er op de deur geklopt en Manus stond op. Hij stapte naar de deur. Hij opende het voorzichtig alsof er een soort monster voor de deur stond. Arghus bleef in de schaduw staan.

'Ja?' vroeg Manus.

Sietse, Peter en Greetje stonden buiten. 'We wilden vragen of hij buiten wil spelen?'

Arghus knikte snel naar zijn vader. Manus keek de kinderen weer aan en zei: 'Ja, maar pas voor zonsopgang.'

De kinderen knikten en riepen het huis in: 'Tot morgen!'

Arghus keek blij naar de kinderen die wegliepen. Hij ging morgen buiten spelen!

De volgende ochtend stond de volle maan nog bleek aan de hemel toen Arghus op het punt stond de deur uit te gaan. Ze hadden die nacht in het atelier geslapen. Dat gebeurde wel vaker; zijn vader was dan zo druk bezig dat hij de tijd vergat en uiteindelijk in zijn stoel in slaap viel. Arghus lag dan allang op de oude bank in het atelier te slapen.

Hij was zo blij dat hij eindelijk met kinderen kon buiten spelen. Hierop had hij nu al zolang gewacht. Er hing een dikke mist boven de grond, maar hij kon opeens Sietse zien. Ze staarde hem eerst bang aan, maar toen keek ze zo lieftallig mogelijk. Arghus ging voor haar staan en wou iets zeggen, maar hij werd echter in het donker geduwd. Hij werd tegen een grote boom geduwd.

'Hé!' riep Arghus. Hoorde dit bij het spelletje?

'Nu zullen we zien of hij echt een vampier is,' zei Peter en bond Arghus stevig vast aan de boom met een rood, maar rafelig touw.

'Ik ben geen vampier!' schreeuwde Arghus. 'PAPA!' riep hij toen, maar Manus kwam niet. Die sliep heel vast en het leek dat hij het eerste uur niet wakker zou worden.

De drie kinderen trokken de kap van zijn hoofd en schenen met hun zaklamp in zijn ogen. Opeens begon zijn houd te roken alsof het gerookt vlees was.

'Zie je wel!' riep Peter. 'Hij is echt een vampier!'

Het zonlicht kwam op en de drie zagen hoe de zonnestralen dichter bij Arghus kwamen. Die probeerde zich te bevrijden, maar het lukte hem niet. Toen het licht zijn handen raakte, begonnen die ook te roken.

'Vampier! Vampier! Vampier!' riepen de drie terwijl ze huppelend wegrenden.

'Ik krijg jullie nog wel!' riep Arghus ze na. 'Ik zweer het ik krijg jullie nog wel!'


	3. Chapter 1: Verjaardagsplannen

Hoofdstuk 1: Verjaardagsplannen

De vrienden van iCarly en Mystery Inc. hingen en beetje lusteloos aan de rand van de vijver in het park van Coolsville. Het was een warme zomerse dag en niemand had zin om te bewegen als het niet echt hoefde. Zelfs de insecten leken slomer boven hun hoofden te vliegen. Het gras waar ze inlagen, rook zoet en was geel van de droogte.

Ondanks de hitte lag Carly half tegen Freddie aan, want dan wist ze zeker dat hij voor altijd bij haar was... voor altijd! Hij had haar al gered van het pad der zeven zonden en zij had hem gered tijdens het avontuur met de graal van de eeuwige vriendschap.

Ze keek naar het groepje dat bij haar in het gras hing: Daphne, Samantha, Spencer, Gibby, Velma, Fred, Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Dum (die was erbij gekomen sinds hun laatste avontuur. Hij had hun opgezocht en vond het blijkbaar de moeite om te blijven)... Alleen Shaggy ontbrak. Shaggy was waarschijnlijk in de snackbar om zijn maag uit te breiden. Dat kwam de rest goed uit, want Shaggy was bijna jarig en ze hadden nog helemaal niets voor hen geregeld.

'Het moet iets supershaggys zijn. Iets gewèèèèèèèèldigs!' ratelde Daphne die haar teennagels roze lakte met een flesje waar _mierzoetroze_ op stond. Shaggy was één van haar beste vrienden en ze wilde dolgraag iets regelen waar hij blij mee zou zijn. Iets typerend...

Ze zwaaide enthousiast met haar nagellakkwastje heen en weer en veegde per ongeluk een veeg dwars over de voorpagina van de krant waar Freddie in zat te lezen.

'Oh, ik weet het, ik weet het,' zei ze en ze wipte op en neer van opwinding en ze wees naar haar tenen die de kleur hadden van roze zuurstokken.

'Nagellak op zijn tenen?' zei Samantha die niet begreep wat Daphne bedoelde. Shaggy hield wel ééns van een verkleedpartijtje, maar om zijn nagels nu roze te verven...

'Neehee,' zuchtte Daphne. 'We nemen hem mee naar een beautysalon: lekkere voetmassage, in het bubbelbad en een chocoladepeeling en de sauna...' Ze keek triomfantelijk naar de anderen.

'Vindt Shaggy dat echt leuk?' opperde Carly voorzichtig.

De anderen leken ook niet al te enthousiast.

'Help dan mee met verzinnen! Het moet gewèèèèèèèèèèèèldig zijn,' zei Daphne.

'Een beautyfarm is niet gewèèèèèèèèèldig, hoor,' bouwde Samantha Daphne na.

Daphne trok meteen haar neus op, trok de krant uit Freddie's handen en hield die demonstratief voor haar gezicht terwijl ze zei: 'Verzin dan zelf maar wat, kaketoe!'

Freddie keek verbouwereerd naar zijn lege handen en begon toen maar de voorpagina te lezen, terwijl Daphne de krant nog steeds vasthad. De roze veeg stond dwars over de kop _Groep tieners vermist_ en liep door over het gezicht van een lachend meisje – een van de vermiste jongeren. Ze had blozende wangen en een rood mutsje op.

'Hé leesmonster – ik ben er ook nog,' zei Carly plagend. Ze trok Freddie van de krant weg en sloeg haar arm om zijn schouders. Freddie lachte verontschuldigend en trok haar tegen zich aan. Ze legde haar hoofd op zijn borst, op de plek waar zijn hart klopte.

'Beachparty?' opperde Fred ineens. Hij had zijn arm om Daphne heengeslagen. Daphne had nog steeds de krant voor haar neus, maar keek even weg en dus naar Fred. Ze keek met een verliefd gezicht naar hem. Maar niemand was geïnteresseerd in een beachparty.

'Kermis?' opperde Scooby-Dum.

'Of een spelletjesnamiddag,' zei Gibby, waarop Samantha hem omver duwde. Carly moest nog steeds een beetje wennen dat hij en Sam, haar beste vriendin, met elkaar waren.

'Of een theater?' opperde Carly nu eens. Samantha gooide een winegum tegen haar hoofd.

'Hé, kom dan zelf met iets,' zei Carly verbolgen.

'Lasergamen? Paintballen?' deed Scooby-Doo ook zijn bijdrage.

Maar niemand had ook zin in paintballen of lasergamen.

Freddie wou ook zijn bijdrage doen: 'We zouden natuurlijk ook...'

'Nee, Freddie,' onderbrak Sam hem. 'We gaan _niet_ naar het museum.'

Opeens begon Daphne te gillen en trilde met de krant in haar handen. Ze zag eruit alsof ze net de loterij had gewonnen. Ze draaide de krant zien en wees naar een advertentie. Er stond een titel _Spookhuis te huur voor griezelfeesten_ met een foto eronder. Het was een zwart-wit foto van een groot landhuis dat voor een deel overwoekerd werd met klimop. In het midden van het landhuis stond een grote toren met een klok. Carly vond dat het het echte uiterlijk had van een spookhuis. Dit was nu wel iets voor Shaggy's verjaardag. Hij zou er om kunnen lachen.

Iedereen ging akkoord en Daphne stuurde een brief. Een week later vertrokken ze. Ze hadden net in de bus gezeten en waren nu aan het stappen naar het huis. Iedereen zong het verjaardagsliedje (_Happy Birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, ..._) en was blij. Ze hadden Shaggy geblinddoekt en hij had er moeilijk mee.

Daphne hield een kaart in haar handen. Opeens stopte ze bruusk. 'Hier moet normaal een weg naar rechts gaan,' zei ze.

Freddie trok de kaart uit haar handen, draaide het om en stopte het terug in haar handen. 'Misschien gaat het nu beter,' zei hij sarcastisch.

'Wist ik wel,' zei Daphne. Ze was beschaamd dat ze dat niet had gezien.

Ze liepen een zanderig pad op en iedereen lachte nog steeds. Opeens kwamen ze een poort tegen. Iedereen, behalve Freddie die de kaart over had gepakt, zag het. 'Hier moeten we een...' begon hij, maar werd onderbroken door Carly. 'Een poort door,' zei ze. Freddie lachte en ging met haar mee de poort door. Het was een grote, ijzeren poort die blijkbaar z'n beste tijd al had gehad. Maar hij was helemaal heel dus dat was toch nog een goed teken.

Ze liepen een nog meer zanderig pad op en door de boomtoppen zagen ze al de toren. Toen ze vanonder de takken van een treurwilg kwamen, zagen ze het majestueuze huis. Ja, majestueus. Het had een dreigende indruk op Carly. Ze huiverde. Maar ze was niet alleen: Daphne ook. Die keek zo bang dat ze precies twee sterke pakken zou moeten dragen en een stofzuiger om geesten op te zuigen.

'Mag ik kijken?'vroeg Shaggy. Hij was al de hele trip nieuwsgierig geweest. Daphne had de blinddoek veel te vroeg aangedaan (nog voor ze uit Coolsville waren) en Shaggy had toen per ongeluk tegen de bus gelopen.

Daphne deed de blinddoek van zijn hoofd. Shaggy knipperde even met zijn ogen omdat hij niet zo goed meer tegen het licht kon. Hij zag het grote huis en knipperde nog eens. Hij begon te lachen en keek naar zijn vrienden: 'Jullie zijn on-ge-loofelijk!' Hij omhelsde iedereen. 'Jullie zijn echt de aller-aller-aller-allerbeste vrienden voor altijd! Dit wordt echt het allermooiste Shaggy's verjaardagsfeest ever!'


	4. Chapter 2: Het landhuis!

Chapter 2: Het landhuis!

'Shaggy de beroemde vampierkiller!' riep iedereen.

Shaggy kon erom lachen en begon het ook te roepen: 'Shaggy! De beroemde vampierkiller!' Hij keek recht de zon in die vanachter het huis kwam, bukte zich en liep onder de klimop door zodat hij bij de deur kwam.

Bij de grote voordeuren die toegang gaven tot het huis, bleef hij plotseling staan. Hij keek omhoog naar de gemetselde boog boven zijn hoofd. De stenen waren afgebrokkeld en verweerd en er groeide grijsgroen mos tussen de stenen. De glazen deuren waren gedeeltelijk overwoekerd met klimop. Door het geribbelde glas was niks te zien. Shaggy's hand reikte naar de deurknop.

_De deur ging opeens vanzelf open!_

Shaggy's grijns verdween. Hij trok zijn hand terug en deed in plaats daarvan een stap opzij. Hij maakte (quasi)galant een gebaar naar Sam dat zij eerst mocht.

'Shaggy, de beroemde bange poeperd,' zei Sam die Shaggy doorhad en weigerde.

Shaggy keek betrapt. 'In horrorfilms gaat de eerste die naar binnen gaat altijd meteen...'

Sam gaf Shaggy een harde duw, waardoor hij het huis inviel. Hij lag op zijn buik op de stenen vloer van een gigantische hal. Midden in de hal stond een levensgrote elfachtige pop met vlindervleugels. Ze hield haar handen omhoog in een sierlijk gebaar, alsof ze midden in een dans was bevroren. Op haar vingers zat een bontgekleurde vlinder.

Shaggy was overeind gekrabbeld en de rest was nu ook binnen. Ze keken allemaal stilletjes om zich heen. Er hingen overal kleurige schilderijen met sprookjesachtige taferelen erop. Aan het plafond hing een grote ouderwetse kroonluchter en halverwege de grote trap stond een groot grijs beeld van een waterspuwer. Hij keek streng over het groepje heen naar de ingang, alsof hij bewaakte wie er het huis in kwam. Rechts van de trap waren twee grote deuren waar Shaggy meteen rende, maar ze waren op slot. Fred en Daphne renden de woonkamer binnen waar een ouderwetse zwartglimmende vleugel stond. Daphne duwde op een paar toetsen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit de piano. In de woonkamer stonden overal ouderwetse stoelen, een grote bank die bekleed was met rood fluweel en ook overal stonden poppen: een ridder, een boerinnetje, een vogelverschrikker met stro dat uit zijn mouwen stak...

'Wauw,' zei Shaggy die ogen tekort kwam om het sprookjesachtige interieur in zich op te nemen.

Ze gingen allemaal weer terug naar de hal.

Ze hoorden allemaal iets.

_Voetstappen!_

Boven hun hoofd klonken langzame voetstappen op een krakende houten vloer. Iedereen keek naar boven, naar het plafond waar schilderingen van allerlei sprookjesfiguren opstonden: elfjes, draken, feniksen, rare wezens met te veel armen,...

De voetstappen gingen door, alsof iemand boven hun hoofd liep te ijsberen.

'De vampier,' fluisterde Shaggy zachtjes. Zijn ogen straalden.

Ineens kwam vanuit het niets een bal de trap afgestuiterd. Spencer gaf een afgrijnselijk hoge gil die hun oren lieten tuiten. De bruine leren bal kwam zijn kant oprollen, waarop Spencer achteruit liep en bijna het mooie vlindermeisje van haar sokkel afstootte.

Shaggy gierde van het lachen toen hij Spencer's angstige gezicht zag.

'Spencer gilt als een meisje!' lachte hij.

Spencer en Shaggy waren nog steeds niet overeen gekomen sinds het pad der zeven zonden.

Ze gingen weer de hal in en Carly keek naar de vlinderfee. Ze had zo'n rare, mystieke glimlach. Alsof ze wist dat dit huis een _groot_ geheim had.

'Best eng, hé,' flapte Carly eruit tegen Freddie. Haar wangen werden rood, omdat ze zich een beetje schaamde. Een vlindermeisje was niet echt iets dat je als "eng" zou omschrijven. Ze glimlachte verontschuldigend naar haar vriendje. 'Ik bedoel...'

Voordat ze haar zin kon afmaken, gaf Daphne een gilletje. Ze had juist haar tas weggelegd, maar per ongeluk opende ze een glazen oog. Er stak een pauwenveer uit.

'Kijk!' zei Daphne opeens.

Voor haar in het oog lag een vergeeld papier. Zo'n papier dat al JAREN geleden was gemaakt en nog steeds werd gebruikt. Ze pakte het en rolde het open. Haar ogen veranderden van blijdschap naar onwetendheid. Ze las het voor: '_Welkom in het spookhuis. Wees op je hoede, want als de klok twaalf uur, gaat het griezelen beginnen_.'

Iedereen keek elkaar aan en giechelde van zenuwachtigheid en nieuwsgierigheid. Wat stond er hun te wachten?

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' riep Daphne. 'Dan hebben we nog een uur om de kamers te verdelen.'

'Rennen,' riepen ze in koor en ze renden de trap op.

Een uur later waren de kamers mooi verdeeld. Alles was rustig verlopen totdat Daphne begon te gillen omdat ze _iets_ had gezien in de staande spiegel van de kamer waar zij en Carly lagen. Ze hadden de hele woonkamer versierd en ze gingen net Shaggy roepen. Die had een weddenschap met Spencer wie het bangst was.

Ze hoorden iets. De groep liep een klein halletje in. De deuren gingen voor hun neus automatisch open.

'Wow, _dude_! Het is een echt spookhuis!' riep Shaggy.

Hij had gelijk: ze stonden op een klein platform waar een rij spookhuiskarretjes klaarstond. Op elk karretje stond een wit doodshoofd. Shaggy nam een sprint en dook het eerste karretje in. 'Ik mag eerst!'

De anderen renden achter hem aan om een plaatsje te bemachtigen. Spencer ging naast Shaggy zitten.

'Hé, dit karretje is bezet!' zei Shaggy. Hij keek over zijn schouder waar Velma was, maar die zat al samen met Daphne in het karretje achter hem. Carly en Freddie zaten in het derde karretje. Fred sleurde Scooby-Dum mee en trok hem het vierde karretje in. Scooby-Doo, Samantha en Gibby waren met z'n drieën over. Scooby-Doo vond het vervelend dat Shaggy niet bij Scooby-Doo in een karretje ging zitten. Hij had al eens eerder in spookhuizen gezeten en die die waren hem nooit goed bevallen (zie Scooby-Doo-reeks). Hij was bang voor al die griezelig dingen. Hij leek ook te verwachten dat hij alleen in een karretje moest omdat Samantha en Gibby in een karretje zouden gaan. Maar Gibby glimlachte lief naar de twee en maakte een hoofdgebaar naar Samantha dat ze met Scooby-Doo in een karretje moest. Samantha bedankte hem met een ander hoofdgebaar en sleurde Scooby-Doo mee in een karretje. Gibby ging in zijn eentje achter hen in het zesde, en laatste, karretje zitten.

De karretje begonnen te rijden. Eén voor één gleden ze door een paar houten deuren die openklapten. Er stond een bord naast: Verboden uit te stappen!

'Shaggy, de vampierkiller,' riep Shaggy blij, maar dat maakte meteen plaats voor schuld toen hij de blik van Velma zag. Ze was al een tijdje bang. Sinds de twee vorige avonturen had ze geen zin meer in avontuur of mysterie, want ze werd toch altijd als eerste gevangen genomen. Ze keek bang naar Shaggy. 'Sorry,' verontschuldigde hij zich. Hij ging toch half overeind staan waardoor een grote vleermuis nog maar net over zijn hoofd vloog.

Het eerste wat ze zagen was een skelet achter een piano. Hij had een maf petje op en naast hem stond een ander skelet met een steekmuts op een een fluwelen jas aan, als een soort Napoleon.

Het spookhuis was als een soort gotische kerk gebouwd en de karretjes gleden onder grote stenen bogen door. Schaduwen gleden over hen heen en het licht veranderde van griezelig rood naar donker... en naar stroboscoop, waardoor alles wat bewoog NOG enger werd. Ze kwamen langs allerlei griezelig taferelen waar levensgrote poppen instonden: een meisje dat naar een skelet in een kooi keek; iemand die op het punt stond het trapje naar een galg te lopen; een gezin aan tafel met een naargeestig spook dat erboven vloog...

Er hing een witte mist boven de grond, waardoor het leek alsof de karretje door de wolken zweefden. Naast de griezeltableaus met de poppen scheerde er voortdurend een grote vleermuis boven hun hoofden heen en weer, bungelde er een skelet aan een grote houten galg en zagen ze in één van de nissen de afdrukken van gezichten en handen door een doek heen komen, alsof er zombies achter het doek zaten die zich een weg erdoorheen probeerde te maken.

'Dracula,' riep Shaggy ineens hard en hij wees naar een grote zwarte doodskist die langzaam openging. Maar hij zweeg weer meteen toen hij Velma's blik weer zag. 'Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!'

'Shaggy! Kijk uit!' riep Velma paniekerig.

Shaggy kon nog net bukken toen er een grote pop in zwarte vodden met een grote zeis vlak langs zijn hoofd scheerde! Aan de andere kant van de rails klapte een andere doodskist open, waar een zombie met zijn handen uitgestrekt uit omhoog kwam. Hij kwam zo dichtbij dat je zijn enge gezicht bijna kon aanraken. Scooby-Dum kroop daarop ongeveer op Fred zijn schoot, en Carly schoof iets dichter tegen Freddie aan, die beschermend een arm om haar heen sloeg. Er klonk klokkengelui en meteen daarna zeilden er een aantal monniken langs met bruine pijen aan en kappen over hun hoofd. Carly gilde hard toen er ineens iets half boven op hen viel en ze greep Freddie zijn hand. Het was een grote kluwen van repen stof die gedeeltelijk over het karretje viel en toen weer omhoog schoot. Carly kreeg de slappe lach, omdat ze zo geschrokken was van zoiets onschuldigs. Freddie kneep even in haar hand en lachte lief naar haar.

Boven hun hoofd liep een grote stenen brug waar waterspuwers opzaten die hen gemeen aankeken. Daarna maakten de karretjes een bocht naar rechts en kwamen ze langs een groepje ronddraaiende poppen die in een soort moeras stonden waar tussen de dode bomen allerlei schitterende lichtjes dansten.

'Dwaallichten,' fluisterde Freddie in Carly's oor.

Het zag er sprookjesachtig uit en de ronddraaiende poppen waren ook aangekleed als sprookjesfiguren: een elfje, Goudhaartje met prachtige lange gouden vlechten, Roodkapje... Het had een lieflijk tafereel kunnen zijn, ware het niet dat de poppen tussen oude grijze grafstenen stonden, alsof ze op een begraafplaats stonden te dansen.

Carly schrok toen een van de poppen met z'n gezicht haar kant opdraaide. De pop had een rood mutsje op en een rood jurkje aan. Maar... lag het nu aan haar of kende ze dat gezicht ergens van...

Ze wees naar het meisje. 'Kijk,' zei ze tegen Freddie.

'Wat? Wat? Wat zie je? Ik zie het niet,' zei Freddie die langs Carly naar achter probeerde te kijken, maar het karretje had alweer een bocht gemaakt. Weer viel er een bundel van stoffen stroken boven op hen. Daarna reden ze door houten deuren weer langs het perron. Ze waren bij het eindpunt.

'Nog een keer! Nog een keer!' riep Shaggy.

Ash stapte echter lustig uit het karretje. 'Eén keer is genoeg, Shaggy,' zei hij droog. 'We willen niet dat de meisjes nog meer schrikken.'

'Dit was zo mooi!' zei Velma die samen met Daphne uit het karretje stapte.

'Supermooi gemaakt,' zei Freddie tegen Carly. 'Maar wat wees je nou?'

'Zag je die ronddraaiende poppen?' vroeg Carly onzeker.

'Aan het einde,' knikte Freddie.

'Ik dacht dat ik er eentje van herkende – een van die meisjes. Dat is toch raar?'

Freddie keek haar nadenkend aan. Toen begon hij ineens te lachen. 'Je probeert me bang te maken, hè?' lachte hij. 'Carly, hou daar mee op!'

Carly lachte maar een beetje terug. Ze wist niet zo goed wat ze verder moest zeggen. Ze had dat meisje al eens eerder gezien, maar ze wist niet waar... Het klonk ook wel heel erg stom. Toch kon ze het gevoel niet kwijtraken dat het heel belangrijk was dat ze wist waar ze dat meisje van herkende. Ze had het gevoel dat ze dat _moest_ weten, dat ze het zich _moest_ herinneren. Ze rilde alsof het onheilspellende gevoel dat zich van haar meester maakte, haar lichaam verkilde.

'Waar is Gibby?' vroeg Samantha ineens. Ze wees naar het laatste karretje in de rij. Het was leeg. 'Hij zat toch daar?' zei ze verbaasd. Ze keek naar de rails achter het karretje, maar daar was niks te zien. 'Gibby?' riep ze.

Carly draaide zich om en keek naar het karretje. Er lag iets rood half op de leuning, half op de bodem. Het was een rood sjaaltje... Er verscheen opeens een flits voor haar ogen en ze zag een krantenkop: _Tieners nog steeds vermist_. Er stond een foto bij van een blond meisje, een bruinharige jongen, een blondharige jongen en... een brunette met een rood mutsje en een rood sjaaltje! Het artikel uit de krant!

Samantha liep het kleine halletje in en keek rond. 'Gibby?'

Plotseling sloten de deuren achter haar. Ze schrok zich rot en rende terug, maar de deuren wilden niet meer open. 'Gibby? Gibby?' riep ze, terwijl ze met haar vuisten op het glas roffelde.

'Dit hoort er allemaal bij, hè?' jubelde Shaggy intussen tegen Daphne. 'Wat een superspookhuis! Dit is zo cool!'

'Cool hè?' straalde Daphne. Maar het leek wel alsof ze niet wist wat ze moest zeggen. Carly had het gevoel dat ook Daphne niet zo goed wist wat er was. Carly stapte dapper op Daphne af en fluisterde: 'Heb jij de krant van de advertentie nog?'

'Nee,' fluisterde Daphne.

'Misschien is hij daar?' Velma wees weifelend naar de woonkamer en liep toen ook maar die kant op.

'Dit is een grap, toch?' zei Scooby-Doo. Hij keek ongemakkelijk naar Samantha die duidelijk niet zo goed wist wat ze ervan moest denken.

'Geen goeie,' mompelde Samantha. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar, alsof ze zichzelf zo kon beschermen.

Scooby-Doo zag dat Rikki het moeilijk had en zette zijn poot tegen haar been. Hij trok haar mee naar de grote hal. 'Hij is vast daar – om je te laten schrikken. Wedden? Je kent hem toch?' zei hij troostend.

Zo gauw ze in de hal waren, viel de tweede set deuren achter hen dicht.

'Nee hè!' zei Samantha. Haar stem was schril van frustratie.

Shaggy had intussen een grote chocoladetaart gevonden met liters slagroom erop en tientallen marsepeinen snoepgoed. Die had Daphne besteld en Shaggy wou net beginnen met eten.

Carly zuchtte.

'Wat is er nou?' zei Freddie laconiek.

'Ik weet waar die pop me aan deed denken: ze lijkt op een meisje dat ik heb gezien in de krant van de advertentie. Het ging over een groep tieners die op een plezierreisje waren geweest en niet meer teruggekomen. Hun ouders hadden blijkbaar iets gevonden, maar waren ook opeens verdwenen de dag nadat ze vertrokken waren. Hun auto was zelfs niet teruggevonden.' Ze probeerde het rustig te zeggen, maar haar stem trilde toch, waardoor Freddie haar bevreemd aankeek.

'Op de foto had ze een rood mutsje op en een rood sjaaltje om. En dat sjaaltje lag in het karretje van Gibby!' probeerde ze Freddie te overtuigen, maar ze zag aan zijn gezicht dat hij het maar een gek verhaal vond. Maar dat _was_ het ook... Ooit gehoord van verdwenen mensen die als poppen weer opduiken? Wat als Gibby nou nog in het spookhuis was? Dan was hij daar helemaal in zijn eentje... of niet.

Dat laatste idee vond Carly helemaal eng, dus dat probeerde ze maar snel uit haar hoofd te krijgen.

'Dit hoort er gewoon allemaal bij,' zei Daphne geruststellend tegen Samantha, maar die wilde het niet geloven. 'Ja! _Jouw_ vriendje is niet weg,' zei ze en priemde een vinger naar Fred.

Daphne viel stil. 'Maar wat heb IK hier mee te maken,' zei ze dan weer. Ze trok haar neus op en liep een trap op.

Carly ging achter haar aan.

'Hé, Carly,' zei Samantha. 'Is er iets?'

Carly draaide zich om en schudde wild haar hoofd. 'Nee hoor,' loog ze.

Samantha keek weer rond: 'Gibby? Toe nou – Dit is echt _niet_ leuk!'

'Ach, dit zal waarschijnlijk bij het feestje horen,' zei Scooby-Doo opeens.

'Wij gaan eens boven kijken of Gibby daar niet is,' zei Freddie en Fred volgde hem.

Toen Freddie, Fred, Daphne en Carly terug beneden kwamen, zeiden ze dat Gibby's spullen ook weg waren.

'Is hij weg? Maar dat slaat helemaal nergens op,' zei Samantha. Ze keek eens rond en daarna naar een deur die waarschijnlijk naar buiten leidde. 'Ik ga buiten zoeken. Wie gaat er mee?' vroeg ze.

Scooby-Doo ging bij Samantha staan en gaf een glimlach.

'Ik ga ook mee,' zei Fred, maar Scooby-Dum hield hem tegen. Scooby-Dum wou niet dat Fred of de anderen naar buiten gingen. 'Blijf jij maar hier, dat is veiliger,' zei hij snel en hij aaide lief over zijn hoofd. Scooby-Dum zuchtte en ging naast Velma staan. Wat hij niet had gehoord, was dat Fred had gefluisterd dat het veiliger was – voor hun.

'Ik ga ook mee,' zei Freddie. Hij wilde naar het groepje bij de deur lopen, maar Carly hield hem tegen.

'Doe je voorzichtig?' zei ze serieus en ze pakte zijn hand.

'Zit je nog steeds met die pop? Het is maar een pop,' zei Freddie.

'Maar het is toch raar dat die sjaal in het karretje lag,' siste Carly.

Samantha tikte ongeduldig met haar voet op de grond. 'Kom je?'

'Als ik terugkom, hebben we het erover, oké?' zei Freddie en hij kneep geruststellend in haar hand voordat hij hem losliet. Hij gaf Carly een vlugge kus op haar wang.

Daphne stond opeens voor Freddie en besproeide hem met een bus waarop _wezendoder_ stond. Daphne was blijkbaar goed voorbereid. Ze gaf ook nog een bos knoflook aan Freddie voordat die samen met de andere drie de deur uitging.


	5. Chapter 3: De zombiehelper

Hoofdstuk 3: De zombiehelper

Carly liep naar de deur en sloot die achter de groep. Ze keek door het de spleten van het rolluik dat naar beneden was, maar door de dichte begroeiing die ervoor stond kon ze het groepje nu al niet meer zien.

_Alsof ze verdwenen waren_, dacht ze.

Ze schrok van haar eigen gedachte. Ze hoopte maar dat ze Gibby zouden vinden, maar ze had een vreemd onheilspellend gevoel. Een gevoel dat de verdwijning van Gibby en dat meisje op die begraafplaats iets met elkaar te maken hadden. Maar wat? Carly had geen flauw idee wat het kon zijn...

Ze liep naar een vlindermeisje (ze had lichtroze kledij aan, had een soort toverstafje in haar hand en het leek alsof ze tijdens een soort dans bevroren was) dat in het midden van de hal stond en voelde voorzichtig aan haar arm. Het voelde rubberachtig aan, niet als huid, maar als zacht plastic.

'Goed,' zuchtte Daphne. 'Waar beginnen we?'

Shaggy sprong daarop meteen op en salueerde naar niemand in het bijzonder: 'Manschappen! Aantreden om Gibby te zoeken! Opsplitsen!' Hij wees allemaal verschillende richtingen uit.

'Niet alleen toch?' zei Velma die bang om zich heen keek.

Carly vond het ook geen goed idee om alleen door dit akelige huis te lopen. 'We doen een deel boven en een deel beneden,' opperde ze.

'Gibby is niet beneden,' zei Scooby-Dum. Hij stampte zijn poten over elkaar alsof hij ineens de grap van Fred doorhad. 'Of hij is ineens onzichtbaar geworden, want we hebben beneden alles al bekeken.' Hij draaide zich naar de trap. 'Dus volgens m...' Hij stopte ineens met praten en werd lijkbleek. Zijn ogen puilden ongeveer uit zijn hoofd en zijn lip begon te trillen. 'D-d-d-d,' stotterde hij, maar verder dan de vierde letter van het alfabet kwam hij niet.

Bovenaan de trap stond, nee, zweefde een oude man. Hij was helemaal grijs en grauw en zag eruit alsof hij een fiks aantal jaar onder de grond had gelegen. Hij had woest wit haar dat alle kanten uitstak en droeg een kleurloze jas die helemaal vol met spinrag zat. Hij strekte zijn arm uit waardoor ze zagen dat aan zijn hand ook spinrag hing.

'Dat is hem,' riep Daphne ineens. 'Dat is die man die ik daarjuist had gezien boven in de spiegel!'

Carly wou haar vragend aankijken, maar snapte het al. Toen Daphne naar boven was gestapt, was ze een paar minuten later weer teruggekomen... Misschien juist daarom, hoewel, misschien... Carly was er zeker van.

'Hij lijkt net zo echt,' zei Shaggy ademloos. 'Ik kan door hem heen kijken. Dit is zooo goed gedaan!' jubelde hij verder, terwijl het spook de trap af_zweefde_.

Daphne ademde hoorbaar in en graaide een kruimeldief van haar schouder. Vervolgens richtte ze naar het spook dat met zijn vinger uitgestrekt naar hen toe zweefde.

'Wat wil je daarmee?' vroeg Shaggy en hij keek ongelovig naar de kruimeldief. 'Zijn vinger opzuigen?'

'Doe jij dan wat! _Vampierkiller_!' zei Daphne en gaf een stamp tegen Shaggy zijn schouder.

De man kwam nog dichterbij en ze deinsde achteruit.

Carly kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Maar dit was toch niet echt? Dit was toch allemaal in scène gezet door de eigenaar van dit spookhuis.

Alleen Shaggy bleef staan. Hij keek lachend naar het spook. 'Ik ben niet bang!' zei hij vol bravoure.

Toen brak de vinger van de man half af. Het ene moment wees zijn vinger naar de deur, het volgende moment hing zijn vinger naar beneden. Het was het startsein voor iedereen (ook voor Shaggy) om heel hard te gillen. Ze renden allemaal door elkaar heen: Velma en Scooby-Dum renden de woonkamer in en sloegen de deur hard dicht. Daphne verschool zich achter het rijdende tafeltje met een taart erop. Spencer opende de bezemkast en stortte zich daarin. Shaggy vond dat een goed idee en volgde hem zo snel zijn benen konden dragen. Carly greep Daphne bij haar middel en trok haar ook de kast in. Ze sloegen de deur dicht en Carly bad dat het spook niet door deuren kon (hoewel ze dat ten zeerste betwijfelde).

De groep buiten had geen enkel vermoeden van wat zich in het grote landhuis afspeelde. Ze liepen over een zandpad naar de uitgang. Samantha liep vooraan op een tempo alsof ze de trein moest halen. 'Gibby? Gibby?' riep ze om de haverklap.

'Gibby?' riep Scooby-Doo die vlak achter haar liep.

'Gibby!'

Een vogel vloog met een hoop vleugelgeklap plotseling uit de struiken. Ze schrokken alle vier en bleven staan, maar behalve de vogel hoorden ze nergens een geluid, nergens een stem, nergens de stem van Gibby.

'Ik wil _Gibby_! Oh! Dit is toch niet leuk?' zei Samantha stampvoetend. Haar wangen waren rood van frustratie.

Freddie sloeg een arm om haar schouder. 'We vinden hem wel,' zei hij troostend. 'En dan gaan we Shaggy's verjaardag verder vieren.'

Samantha keek weer met bedroefde ogen naar Freddie: 'Denk je echt dat Gibby straks terug is?' In haar ooghoek glinsterden tranen die ze driftig wegveegde. Om zichzelf een houding te geven, stampte ze verder op het pad. 'Gibby!'

Toen ze bij het hek van het landgoed aankwamen, veranderde Samantha's snelwandelen in echt rennen.

'Het is dicht!' riep ze panisch. 'Het hek is dicht!'

Ze rammelde aan de spijlen, maar het hek zat stevig op slot.

'Gibby!' riep ze door de spijlen heen.

'Hoort dit ook bij het feestje?' vroeg Scooby-Doo angstig aan de jongens. Er stond twijfel op haar gezicht te lezen.

Freddie haalde zijn schouders op. Misschien... misschien ook niet... Ze wisten het niet.

Fred voelde aan het hangslot dat om de poort heen hing, maar er was geen beweging in te krijgen. Scooby-Doo haalde toen maar haar schouders op. 'Nou ja,' zei ze zo luchtig mogelijk. 'Als het hek dicht is, dan kan Gibby ook niet weg zijn.'

Maar bij het dichte hek met het grote hangslot, en de lucht die boven hen dichttrok, klonk het helemaal niet zo luchtig als ze het wilde laten klinken.

'Zoeken!' zei Samantha vastberaden en ze liep weg van het hek. 'Gibby!'

Freddie rammelde voor de vorm nog even aan de ijzeren poort toen zijn oog op iets vreemds viel. Net onder het slot stonden drie woorden in een ijzeren dekplaat gekrast: _ik haat jullie_.


	6. Chapter 4: De controlekamer

Hoofdstuk 4: De controlekamer

Velma en Scooby-Dum zaten in de woonkamer verstopt achter de bank. Ze keken angstig om zich heen om te kijken of het spook hen was gevolgd, maar alles leek rustig in de schemerige woonkamer.

'En nu?' fluisterde Velma tegen Scooby-Dum.

'Kijken?' opperde Scooby-Dum dapper.

Aan Velma's gezicht te zien, bleef ze liever een hele nacht achter de bank zitten, maar Scooby-Dum kwam toch heel voorzichtig overeind. De woonkamer was leeg. De haard was uit en de piano speelde niet. Ze deed voorzichtig een stap opzij, maar stootte daarbij een schemerlampje om dat met een luid gekletter op de grond kapotviel. Scooby-Dum was haar bijeengeraapte moed meteen weer kwijt en dook terug achter de bank, bang dat het geluid het spook zou lukken.

Intussen stonden de andere vier net zo bang in de kast in de hal. Ze stonden opgepropt tussen bezems, emmers en een aantal oude jassen die naar mottenballen en oude muffe mannetjes rook.

'Was dat een vampier?' zei Spencer angstig.

'Dit was geen vampier,' fluisterde Shaggy stellig. 'Dat was zijn zombiehelper.'

'Hoe weet je dat nou?' siste Daphne.

Carly was nu helemaal overstuur... Hoe kon Daphne nou vergeten dat ze een vampier was? Maar haar huid was ook lichter geworden... Zou zij OOK weer in een mens veranderen als ze dit pad afliep?

'Vampiers hebben puntoren en zijn heel wit en hun vingers vallen er niet af. Bij zombies wel,' was Shaggy' uitleg.

'Maar als er een helper is dan is er dus ook een vampier, toch?'

'Ja,' was Shaggy' antwoord en dat viel niet in de smaak bij Daphne.

'Maar als die vampier nu Gibby heeft? Dan moet je hem doden, Shaggy!' zei Daphne stellig.

'Maar dit is toch niet echt?' vroeg Spencer. Blijkbaar wist hij ook al niets meer van het Pad van de zeven zonden.

Opeens kroop er een stank door het kamertje. Carly zag toen dat er duizenden schoenen instonden die blijkbaar niet al te fris waren. Daphne haalde opeens een glaasje parfum uit haar tas en begon er roekeloos mee te spuiten.

'Daphne, nie...' Carly kon haar zin niet afmaken, want er kroop parfum in haar mond recht op haar tong.

Carly snakte naar adem. Ze duwde haar hoofd in een mottige bruine overjas, maar toen kreeg ze helemaal geen adem meer. Ze duwde Shaggy opzij en opende de deur om wat frisse lucht binnen te laten, maar zag meteen dat de zombie recht voor de deur hing!

Daphne gilde hard en deinsde achteruit, verder de kast in. Ze struikelde over een grote, grijze stokoude stofzuiger. Ze probeerde zich vast te grijpen aan een paar overhemden, maar de stof hield haar gewicht niet en de mouwen scheurden in haar handen. Ze viel tegen de achterwand van de kast, _maar die gaf mee_!

De achterwand klapte open en Daphne viel hard op haar rug.

'Help!' riep ze, meer verbaasd dan angstig. 'Help!'

'Daphne! Daphne!' Carly sprong over de stofzuiger en stapte de kast uit.

Daphne lag op haar rug op een smalle stenen brug die zeker tien meter boven de grond hing. Ze lag tussen twee opstaande randjes in en kon zich niet bewegen, ze keek net zo benauwd als een sardientje in een heel klein blikje. Carly wilde Daphne overeind helpen, maar Shaggy duwde haar opzij. Hij trok Daphne met kracht overeind, waardoor ze bijna met haar hoofd tegen zijn hoofd aanstootte.

'Jongens...' Carly wees naar beneden.

Ze stonden aan het begin van een stenen loopbrug en onder hen lag het hele spookhuis. Ze zagen de rails lopen en de verschillende griezeltaferelen: de doodskist van Dracula, het skelet aan de galg,...

'Wauw... te gek, _dude_,' zei Shaggy blij die meteen over de rand van de brug hing om alles goed te kunnen bekijken. Carly keek intussen naar de overkant. De brug leidde naar een deur in de ronde stenen toren die in het midden van het spookhuis stond. Ze vroeg zich af wat er achter die deur was. Ze spiedde naar de puntig gevormde ramen die naast de deur zaten, maar ze kon niet goed zien wie of wat erachter zat.

'Moeten we hier overheen?' vroeg Spencer.

'Ik ga wel eerst,' zei Shaggy. Hij nam een soepele sprong en kwam veilig iets lager bij het deurtje in de toren terecht. Hij deed de deur voorzichtig open.

'Wat is het?' vroeg Carly.

'Een soort controlekamer,' zei Shaggy enthousiast. Hij wenkte dat de anderen moesten volgen.

Voordat de moed haar in de schoenen zou zinken, nam Carly een grote sprong en kwam aan de overkant terecht.

'Hier-vang,' zei Daphne die haar roze hakken naar Shaggy en Carly toegooide. Daarna sprong ze ook.

Carly wist dat Daphne roze hakken aanhad. Ze had die daarjuist nog geruild met haar paarse laarzen voor het feestje.

Ze stonden met z'n drieën in de deuropening van de torenkamer en wenkten dat Spencer moest springen, maar Spencer keek hen een beetje glazig aan. Toen sprong hij. Hij kwam recht op Daphne af, die uitweek en Spencer viel op zijn buik in de controlekamer.

Carly keek rond in de ruimte. Shaggy had gelijk: het was een soort controlekamer. Door de vele ramen hadden ze uitzicht over het hele spookhuis. Het grootste gedeelte van de kamer werd ingenomen door een groot bedieningspaneel met ontelbare knopjes en hendels en een aantal monitoren waar ze verschillende gedeeltes van het huis op zagen. Voor het bedieningspaneel stond een ouderwetse microfoon.

Shaggy pakte hem op en begon erin te tetteren. 'Hallo? Hallo, kan de medewerker van het spookhuis naar de controlekamer komen? We zitten namelijk met een probleem.'

Daphne nam de microfoon over en begon ook te babbelen: 'Ja, we zoeken een dik ventje die ongeveer een uur weg is. We hebben hem voor het laatst gezien in het spookhuis in karretje zes. Komt u nu maar!'

Maar wat Daphne en Shaggy niet wisten was dat hun stemmen werden vervormd doorheen de microfoon. Hun stemmen waren precies van ronddolende spoken geworden.

'Hé!' Daphne plantte de microfoon terug op zijn plek en wees naar een van de monitoren. 'Velma en Scooby-Dum! Velma! Scooby-Dum! Hai!' riep ze en ze zwaaide naar ze, alsof zij haar zouden kunnen zien of horen.

Velma en Scooby-Dum konden Daphne natuurlijk niet horen, maar de twee meiden hadden Shaggy en Daphne wel over de intercom gehoord, toen ze in de microfoon praatten. Maar wat Shaggy en Daphne niet wisten, was dat hun stemmen door de microfoon werden vervormd en dat het daardoor net leek of er een geeststem door het huis klonk. De twee in de woonkamer waren net een beetje tot rust gekomen en waren vanachter de bank vandaan gekropen. Ze hadden elkaar net half weten te overtuigen dat alles wat er gebeurde – het spook, de verdwijning van Gibby – erbij hoorde en dat dit in het water gevallen feestje vast snel wel leuk werd, toen ze een akelige stem door de kamer schallen. Ze verstijfden beiden van schrik en Scooby-Dum werd wit.

'Haaaaawloooooo,' klonk een duistere stem door de kamer. 'Hawloooooo!'

De rest hadden ze niet verstaan omdat ze alle twee zo hard hadden gegild.

'Wat was dat?' piepte Velma toen de doodenge stem gestopt was met praten. Scooby-Dum antwoordde niet, maar keek angstig omhoog. Het rommelde boven hun hoofden, in het plafond. Het klonk als het ruisen...

WATER!

Een gordijn van water stortte zich op Velma en Bella die allebei binnen een seconde doorweekt waren en gilden met het hoogste volume dat ze konden.


	7. Chapter 5: Artikels

Hoofdstuk 5: Artikels

In de controlekamer duwde Carly de hendel terug die Shaggy naar beneden had gedrukt. Bij de hendel stond _sprinklers_. Op de monitor hield het op met regenen in de woonkamer. Spencer en Shaggy stonden te lachen met Scooby-Dum en Velma.

'Ah... het was zo leuk,' zei Shaggy teleurgesteld. Hij keek naar de meiden op de monitor die verbijsterd als twee kletsnatte vissen op de bank zaten.

'Nergens meer aankomen, oké?' zei Carly streng. Haar oog viel op een andere monitor. In een grote ruimte stond een vreemde machine.

Carly liep weg van het bedieningspaneel om de controlekamer verder te onderzoeken. Daphne liep achter haar aan. Rechts van hen stond een oud houten bureau waar weer poppendelen op lagen, een ouderwetse typemachine met vergeeld papier ernaast, een houten kistje,...

Carly deed voorzichtig het kistje open. Er zat een stuk papier in dat in tweeën was gescheurd. Toen ze de twee helften tegen elkaar legde, zag ze wat erop stond: _niemand vindt mij lief_. In rode letters. In de linkerbovenhoek stond in een ander, keurig handschrift de naam _Arghus Collodi_.

Ze draaide het papier om en zag dat het een foto was. Op de foto stond een jongen met een heel bleek gezicht, donker haar en droevige ogen. Maar het vreemdste waren zijn oren: hij had puntoren!

'Wie is dat? Wat een engerd!' zei Daphne die over haar schouder meekeek naar de jongen op de foto.

'Arghus Collodi...' peinsde Carly. Ze kreeg een raar gevoel om een bepaald woord te zeggen: 'Vampier!'

Daphne schrok zo dat ze Carly's arm pakte en haar nagels pijnlijk in haar vel boorde. 'Is het een vampier?' kreet ze. 'Het _is_ een vampier!' Ze graaide de foto uit Carly's handen. 'Die oren! Dat zei Shaggy toch – dat vampiers puntige oren hebben?'

Carly keek over haar schouder naar Shaggy en Spencer die nog steeds bij het bedieningspaneel stonden. Ze stonden met hun rug naar haar toe.

'Nergens aankomen!' waarschuwde ze.

'Neehee!' zeiden Shaggy en Spencer tegelijkertijd.

Wat Carly niet wist, was dat Shaggy net een seconde ervoor op een knop had gedrukt. Toen Shaggy op de knop duwde, klapte de leuning van de bank in de woonkamer naar achteren. Net op het moment toen Bella zei: 'En nu ben ik het zat!'

Het gegil van de meiden was maar heel zachtjes te horen op de kleine speaker onder de monitor.

Shaggy schrok en drukte op een andere knop. Ineens begon de bank om zijn as te draaien. Sneller en sneller, als een op hol geslagen draaimolen. Het ging zo hard dat de meiden niets anders konden doen dan gillen, want ze konden met geen mogelijkheid van de bank afkomen.

'Oh, oh, NIET oké... Niet oké, Shaggy,' mompelde Shaggy in zichzelf. Hij drukte op een andere knop, maar daardoor begon de kroonluchter bovenaan de woonkamer ineens te knipperen.

'Je zei dat alles nep was!' gilde Scooby-Dum tegen Velma op het scherm, terwijl ze nog steeds ronddraaiden.

Shaggy drukte op een andere knop. De bank stopte en de meiden wilden overeind komen, maar toen draaide de bank de andere kant op. Hun gegil zwengelde weer aan, terwijl ze als een tol in het rond draaiden. Het zag er zo komisch uit, die ronddraaiende bank midden in de ouderwetse woonkamer met de twee gillende meisjes erop... Shaggy kon het niet helpen: hij schoot in de lach. Dat werkte zo aanstekelijk dat Spencer zachtjes mee grinnikte.

Carly was zo ingespannen bezig dat ze niet doorhad wat er aan de andere kant van de kamer gebeurde. Ze zag een heleboel artikels liggen: _Groep tieners spoorloos; __Mysterieuze verdwijning jongeren; Tieners vermist; Vergeefse zoektocht verdwenen kinderen..._

Bij elk artikel zaten foto's van groepen kinderen, stuk voor stuk lachten ze de camera in. Carly sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. Daphne zag dat haar vriendinnetje van slag was en trok aan haar arm. 'Carly? Wat is er?' vroeg ze bezorgd.

Carly probeerde te praten, maar ze was zo geschrokken dat er geen geluid over haar lippen kwam. Ze wees naar de artikels, naar de lachende kids.

'Wie zijn dat?' vroeg Daphne. Ze trok een artikel los van de punaise en bestudeerde het.

'Groepen vrienden,' zei Carly die haar stem weer terug had. 'Net... net als wij.'

De groep buiten zocht nog steeds. Het landgoed om het huis heen was groot en het meeste bestond uit dichtbegroeid bos waar bijna geen licht doorheen drong. Ze baanden zich met moeite een weg door prikkelbosjes en brandnetels. De bomen stonden op sommige plekken zo dicht bij elkaar, dat ze de lucht boven hen niet eens meer konden zien, waardoor ze door een geheimzinnige groenige schemering liepen.

Freddie had geen besef meer van de tijd en wist ook niet meer precies waar het landhuis precies was.

'Gibby!' riep Samantha die voorop liep. Ze leek onvermoeibaar in haar zoektocht, al was haar stem schor van het vele roepen.

'Gibby!' riep Fred ook nog maar een keer.

'Gibby!'

'Gibby! Gibby!' gilde Samantha hysterisch. 'Gibby!'

Haar wanhopige roep schalde tussen de bomen door, mar werd niet beantwoord, zelfs niet door het fluiten van een vogel.

Scooby-Doo rende achter Samantha aan en pakte haar bij haar schouders. 'Samantha... we vinden hem wel!' probeerde hij Samantha te kalmeren. Ze gaven elkaar een knuffel dat ze deden wanneer ze iets gingen beloven. Samantha keek hem intens aan, alsof ze probeerde in zijn ogen te lezen dat alles goed zou komen.

'Je bent één van mijn beste vrienden,' zei ze en omhelsde Scooby-Doo nog eens. Daarna veegde ze driftig over haar gezicht, om de tranen tegen te houden.

Scooby-Doo glimlachte lief. 'Jij ook één van mij,' zei hij. 'Kom, we gaan verder zoeken.'

De twee renden achter Freddie en Fred aan die verder waren gelopen. Ze waren een tijdje geleden van het bospad af gegaan en baanden zich een weg door dichtbegroeide struiken. Door de mulle grond onder hun voeten waren hun voetstappen niet te horen.

Freddie' blik gleed over een grote eik waar een dik touw omheen zat dat bijna niet meer te zien was, omdat het helemaal groen uitgeslagen was. Het touw rafelde en was op sommige plekken bijna helemaal door, alsof het er al jaren zat. Freddie keek om zich heen en dacht even dat hij in de schaduw van de bomen de top van een huisje zag.

'Wat is dit?' zei Fred die abrupt stopte.

Freddie keek samen met de andere drie naar een hele hoop fietsen, rugzakken en andere spullen die helemaal overheen waren gegooid. Freddie pakte er één op en keek erin. Daarin zat een foto van een meisje met een rood sjaaltje en een rood mutsje. Het meisje! Carly had gelijk!

Samantha liep rond de stapel voorwerpen, maar stopte toen abrupt waardoor Emma tegen haar opbotste. Het had grappig kunnen zijn, was het niet dat Samantha een donkerblauwe rugzak oppakte waarin er allerlei snoep zat. Ze deed hem bruusk open en haar ogen werden groot.

'Dit is de zak van Gibby,' fluisterde ze. 'Waar is Gibby? Gibby?' Samantha raakte helemaal in paniek. Ze trilde zo hard dat de tas uit haar handen viel en ze stapte met haar voet in een fiets, maar was zo ongerust dat ze de pijn niet voelde.

'Gibby! Gibby!' riep ze weer. Ze wilde zomaar een kant oplopen, maar Freddie hield haar tegen.

'We moeten terug naar het huis,' zei hij dwingend.

Samantha wilde niet luisteren en trok ruw haar arm los: 'En Gibby dan?'

Ze wilde weer weglopen, maar Freddie trok hard aan haar arm. 'Gibby is hier niet.'

'Wie zegt dat?' schreeuwde ze.

'Samantha – we moeten naar de anderen.'

'Ik moet alleen Gibby!'

'Samantha...' probeerde Scooby-Doo haar te kalmeren, maar Samantha was blind en doof van paniek. Ze keek schichtig om zich heen. Boven hun hoofd begon het te bliksemen en een flits landde recht op een fiets.

Freddie zuchtte en draaide zich om. Fred keek naar Scooby-Doo en Samantha en draaide uiteindelijk ook om. Samantha en Scooby-Doo volgden dan maar hoewel Samantha eerder werd gedwongen.


	8. Chapter 6: Verdwenen

Hoofdstuk 6: Verdwenen

Carly's oog viel op het laatste artikel in het rijtje. Groep tieners vermist. Meteen herkende ze het meisje met het rode mutsje op de foto. Zij was het echt! Zij was die pop op het moeras! Ze leek er sprekend op!

'Zij is het echt,' stamelde Carly in zichzelf. Haar vinger gleed over het papieren gezicht van het lachende meisje.

'Wie... wie is dat?' vroeg Daphne. 'Wat is dit? Waar heb je het over? Zeg iets, Carly. Ik vind dit niet leuk meer.'

'We moeten naar de rest. Nu!'

Ze trok Daphne mee naar de twee jongens die nog steeds bij de monitoren stonden. 'We moeten weg,' zei ze tegen hen. 'Wat doen jullie?' vroeg ze, ineens wantrouwig.

Shaggy en Spencer draaiden zich tegelijkertijd om en keken braaf naar Carly – te braaf.

'Niks,' zeiden ze simultaan. Ze stonden vlak naast elkaar. Veel te dicht bij elkaar voor twee jongens die elkaar wel eens in de haren zaten. Ze verborgen iets...

Carly duwde hen uit elkaar en keek naar het scherm. Scooby-Dum lag half op de bank en probeerde zijn staart los te trekken. De zetel was weer tot stilstand gekomen, maar Scooby-Dum's staart was tussen iets blijven steken.

'Zie – we doen toch niks,' zei Spencer met een uitgestreken gezicht.

'Oh, nee? En hoe komt het dat Scooby Dum vastzit met zijn staart in de bank? Daar hebben jullie _zeker_ niets mee te maken?'

Shaggy en Spencer schudden tegelijkertijd van nee.

'Een schaar,' zei Velma op het scherm.

Scooby-Dum keek angstig naar Velma en zijn staart.

'Het is maar een klein stukje,' stelde Velma hem gerust.

'Ga je weg? Ik...' klonk Scooby-Dum's angstige stem zachtjes door de speakers.

'Ik ben zo terug,' suste Velma. 'Een minuutje.' Ze liep de kamer uit.

Carly wende zich af van het scherm en keek naar de jongens. 'Blijf nou toch eens van alles. We moeten terug. We moeten terug naar de anderen voordat...' Carly's stem stokte in haar keel. 'Hè...' Ze keek nog een keer. Had ze het goed gezien? Maar het was toch echt zo: de bank was leeg!

'Waar is Scooby-Dum?' zei ze.

'Hij zat er net nog,' zei Shaggy verbaasd.

'Hoe kan dat? Hij zat vast met zijn staart!' Carly werd niet goed. Haar hoofd begon een beetje te duizelen. Haar oog viel op een andere monitor waar hal onderstond. Daar zag ze Velma de trap afstappen met een schaar in haar hand. Ze floot zachtjes in zichzelf en liep naar de woonkamer toen er ineens iemand anders in het beeldscherm verscheen. Een man! Hij liep een beetje voorovergebogen met zijn handen uitgestrekt naar haar toe. Zelfs op het kleine zwart-wit schermpje zagen ze hoe bleekwit hij was en dat er iets aan de hand was met de huid van zijn gezicht: er zaten diepe zwarte kringen onder zijn ogen. Tussen zijn donkere haren staken twee puntige oren...

'Wie is dat?' gilde Daphne. 'Velma!'

Shaggy en Spencer stonden te bibberen van angst. De man kwam schokkerig dichterbij.. dichterbij...

'Velma? Velma!' gilde Spencer en sloeg met zijn handen op het scherm, maar Velma kon hem niet horen en keek niet op of om, terwijl de enge man steeds dichterbij kwam.

'Doe iets!' krijste Daphne tegen Shaggy.

Hij graaide de microfoon van de tafel en klikte hem aan.

'Velma! Kijk uit! Achter je!' riep hij keihard.

In de hal weerklonk de stem. De man keek even op, maar strekte dan weer zijn handen uit. Velma had Shaggy's stem ook gehoord en bleef stokstijf stilstaan. Ze draaide zich langzaam om. Ze zag de man die zijn handen naar haar uitstrekte... '...!' Haar gegil stopte bruusk. Alsof iemand haar het zwijgen oplegde... wat waarschijnlijk ook zo was!

De vier in de controlekamer keken verschrikt op.

'Wie was die engerd?' vroeg Daphne nog eens.

'Geen idee,' zei Carly, maar ze wist wat ze moest doen.

'Dat was een vampier,' zei Shaggy. 'Die puntoren!'

'Is dat niet diezelfde op die foto?'

Carly dacht van wel. Waarschijnlijk was het die Arghus Collodi. Maar zeker weten wist ze niet. Ze wist alleen dat het gevaarlijk was in dit landhuis en wilde zo snel mogelijk weg om de anderen te gaan halen... Als die tenminste er nog waren...

Carly probeerde dat zinnetje uit haar hoofd te duwen wat niet zo evident was. Ze moest er niet aan denken dat Freddie...

'Mee – nu – weg!' riep ze en ze duwde de anderen naar de deur. Niemand had nog last van hoogtevrees, want daar waren ze veel te gestrest voor. Ze renden over de brug heen, sprongen over de opening, klommen door de kast en deden de deur open. De hal, waar Velma daarjuist nog had gestaan, was donker, leeg en stil. Niemand was er nog!

Intussen keek er iemand vanuit de controlekamer toe hoe ze wegvluchten. Hij zou ze wel krijgen! Allemaal!

Carly, Daphne, Shaggy en Spencer renden al buiten op het zandpad. Ze riepen in de wilde weg naar de anderen.

'Samantha!'

'Scooby-Doo!'

'Fred!'

'Freddie!'

'Carly?' vroeg er iemand.

Carly's hart maakte een sprong en ze rende het pad af, recht het struikgewas in. Even verderop rende Freddie doorheen een paar netels en kwam uiteindelijk bij haar terecht.

Fred kwam ook aan: 'Jo, gasten!'

En uiteindelijk Samantha en Scooby-Doo ook.

'Er is een vampier, er is een vampier, er is een vampier!' gilde Daphne hysterisch.

Freddie snapte het niet zo goed, maar hij wendde zich tot Carly. 'Dat meisje was hier dus echt. Deze foto...' Hij legde de foto in Carly's handen. '...zat in een tas. Die lag op een hele hoop andere tassen en fietsen. De rugzak van Gibby lag daar ook!'

'Zane,' dacht Carly. 'Zou hij dan ook gepakt zijn door die euh... vampier? Ze wist niet zeker of het wel een vampier was. Dat leek zo onwaarschijnlijk. Hoewel, Daphne was ook een vampier.

'De vampier heeft ze meegenomen. En Gibby en Scooby-Dum en Velma!' krijste Daphne.

'Wat is er met Velma?' vroeg Fred die opeens alert was. 'Waar is ze? En waar is Scooby-Dum?'

'De vampier heeft ze meegenomen!'

'Daphne,' zei Samantha rustig.

Daphne viel stil en keek Samantha verwachtingsvol aan.

'HOU OP!' riep Samantha in Daphne haar oor, want ze had het gehad met Daphne's hysterische geroep.

Daphne klapte meteen haar kaken op elkaar. Er viel een doodse stilte in het bos neer. Er vloog een vogel klapwiekend weg en Carly hoorde een soort klik. Ergens links... die klik leek op het gekraak van een tak. Carly was op haar hoede – ze had een raar gevoel in haar maag – alsof er iets stond te gebeuren in deze... 'Mist?'

Mist trok op – alsof er wolken uit de grond kwamen. Het kwam van alle kanten in hoog tempo opzetten, sloop tussen de bomen door en hulde hen in een dikke witte wolk.

'Geen paniek,' zei Shaggy. Hij keek nochtans schichtig om zich heen.

Het leek alsof de wereld om hen heen langzaam verdween, alsof de bomen werden uitgewist – verdwenen. Net als Gibby. En Velma. En Scooby-Dum.

_Wie was de volgende?_ flitste er door Carly's hoofd.


	9. Chapter 7: Oh jee!

Hoofdstuk 7: Oh jee!

_'Daphne,' zei Samantha rustig._

_Daphne viel stil en keek Samantha verwachtingsvol aan._

_'HOU OP!' tetterde Samantha in Daphne haar oor, want ze had het gehad met Daphne's hysterische geroep._

Daphne klapte meteen haar kaken op elkaar. Er viel een doodse stilte in het bos neer. Er vloog een vogel klapwiekend weg en Carly hoorde een soort klik. Ergens links... die klik leek op het gekraak van een tak. Carly was op haar hoede – ze had een raar gevoel in haar maag – alsof er iets stond te gebeuren in deze... 'Mist?'

Mist trok op – alsof er wolken uit de grond kwamen. Het kwam van alle kanten in hoog tempo opzetten, sloop tussen de bomen door en hulde hen in een dikke witte wolk.

'Geen paniek,' zei Shaggy. Hij keek nochtans schichtig om zich heen.

Het leek alsof de wereld om hen heen langzaam verdween, alsof de bomen werden uitgewist – verdwenen. Net als Gibby. En Scooby-Dum. En Velma.

_Wie was de volgende?_ flitste er door Carly's hoofd. 'Pak elkaar vast!' riep ze ineens. 'Snel! Pak elkaars handen vast!' Ze liet haar hand in die van Freddie glijden, Daphne pakte Freddie' hand. Naast Daphne nam Shaggy haar andere hand en daarna nam Spencer één van Shaggy's handen.

Intussen pakte Fred Carly's andere hand. Carly kon hem bijna niet meer zien, zo dik was de mist intussen geworden. Ze kneep haar ogen samen om meer te kunnen zien, maar ze zag helemaal niks. Ze vond het doodeng, want ze had het gevoel dat ze blind was met haar ogen open. Haar oren stonden op scherp om elk geluidje te kunnen horen wat er om hen heen gebeurde, maar ze hoorde niks...

Of toch? Een kraai die wegvloog vanuit de struiken en... een raar geluid. Van scharnieren. Alsof er iets openviel. Toen klonk er een raar schrapend geluid.

Samantha had intussen Fred's hand gegrepen.

'Is iedereen er?' zei Carly zachtjes.

'Scooby-Doo?' vroeg Samantha en ze stak haar hand uit.

Stilte...

'Scooby-Doo? Pak mijn hand.'

Samantha stak haar hand uit in de richting waar één van haar beste vrienden net nog stond. Carly wist ook zeker dat Scooby-Doo net nog rechts van haar had gestaan, een heel klein beetje verder dan de rest. Echt maar een heel klein beetje... Het kon toch niet...?'

Weer klonk er een vreemd geluid, een soort klik.

Maar verder was het stil.

'Scooby-Doo?'

Carly kon Fred ineens weer zien. En Samantha zag ze ook weer. De mist trok op.

'Scooby-Doo! Scooby-Doo, waar ben je?' riep Samantha. Ze liep het struikgewas in. 'Scooby-Doo!'

'Scooby, waar ben je?' riep Shaggy nu ook.

Scooby-Doo was weg. Het was alsof ze was opgeslokt door de mist. Opgelost als een sneeuwvlok die was gesmolten in de zon. Ze was er echt niet meer.

'Naar het huis – nu!' riep Freddie.

'Scooby-Doo! Hij is weg – hij stond hier en nu is hij ook weg!' gilde Samantha buiten zinnen. Haar gezicht vertrok, alsof ze in tranen ging uitbarsten.

'Scooby-Doo is hier niet meer,' zei Freddie.

Hij had gelijk. De mist was nu bijna helemaal weg, maar van Scooby-Doo was geen spoor.

'Scooby-Doo? Scooby-Doo, waar ben je?' riep Shaggy. Hij stapte een beetje naar voren, maar bleef toch dicht bij de anderen staan.

Freddie schudde Samantha zachtjes door elkaar. 'We moeten naar binnen! Nu!'

Maar Samantha wilde niet luisteren en liep een andere kant op.

Fred rende naar haar toe: 'Je moet mee!' Toen Samantha weigerde, tilde hij haar op en gooide haar over zijn schouder.

'Nee! Scooby-Doo!' riep Samantha. 'Zet me neer!'

Maar Fred dacht er niet over om haar neer te zetten en rende achter de anderen aan door het bos naar het grasveld. Ze renden zo snel ze konden weer terug naar het huis. Niemand had zin om het huis in te gaan, maar wat voor keuze hadden ze? In het bos waren ze waarschijnlijk nog onveiliger. In het huis konden ze zich misschien nog opsluiten in één van de kamers.

Carly's gedachten raceten net zo hard als haar voeten over het gras renden. Wat gebeurde er met hen? Waarom verdwenen ze nu weer één voor één? Wie was de man die ze hadden gezien die toen Velma gevangen nam? Nam hij ze wel gevangen? Was die man misschien het jongetje Arghus Collodi? Carly dacht aan een artikel in een kinderblad dat ze vroeg las waarin de naam Manus Collodi stond. Dat was die beroemde poppenmaker. Maar deed die Arghus met hen?

Ze doken onder het groen door dat voor de ingang groeide. Fred opende voorzichtig de deur en kroop als eerste onder het rolluik door. Hij hielp de rest, totdat ze allemaal weer in de hal stonden. Het huis was donker en koel in vergelijking met buiten.

'Wat moeten we nu?' zei Samantha. Ze wreef over haar armen waar kippenvel op stond.

'Naar de woonkamer?' opperde Fred.

Ze hadden nog geen stap richting de woonkamer gedaan, of de deur vloog open. De zombie zweefde de hal in.

'De _brain-sucking_ zombie!' riep Shaggy hard. 'Hierheen!' Hij rende de trap op.

De anderen renden zo snel mogelijk achter hem aan en ze verdwenen met zijn allen in de kamer van Shaggy en Spencer. Freddie gooide de deur hard achter zich dicht. Fred sjorde aan een houten kastje.

'Hier – help me,' zei hij.

Samen sleurden ze de kast voor de deur. Samantha was zo bang en opgefokt door de verdwijning van haar vriendje en één van haar beste vrienden, dat ze in haar eentje een zware houten stoel omhoog tilde en die bovenop het kastje zette.

'Wat is dit?' vroeg ze terwijl ze op adem probeerde te komen. 'Wat gebeurt er hier?'

Carly haar gedachten zonken weg: ze hadden toch plezier verdient. Dat stond op dat perkamentje. Maar waarom verdwenen ze dan één voor één?

'Er is een vampier, helemaal wit met van die oren,' nam Daphne het woord. 'Die heeft Velma en Scooby-Dum en G...' ratelde ze.

'Daphne!' riep Samantha, die er niets van begreep. Ze hief haar hand richting Shaggy of die het kon uitleggen, maar die had dezelfde uitleg.

Daphne keek rond en opeens zuchtte ze. 'Dit hoort er toch gewoon allemaal bij, bij de horrorverjaardag van Shaggy. Straks kunnen we gewoon naar huis.'

Freddie schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dat denk ik niet. Het hek is dicht,' zei hij.

Dat nieuws sloeg in als een bom bij Carly, Daphne, Shaggy en Spencer. 'Wat?'

'Het hek is potdicht. Dit hoort niet bij de verjaardag van Shaggy,' legde Fred uit.

Shaggy had meteen een plan: 'Een heel goed plan. We moeten ons gewoon bewapenen. Vampiers kunnen niet tegen de zon, wijwater, kruizen, zilver ('Dat zijn toch weerwolven?' zei Spencer) en de ouderwetse staak door het hart. Maar dat is het laatste redmiddel, want zo dichtbij wil je echt niet komen.'

'Waarom moeten we ze nu meteen redden?' vroeg Samantha wantrouwig. Ze zag aan Shaggy dat er iets was.

'Omdat, als de zon ondergaat, dat hij onze vrienden dan gebruikt als voedsel of maakt hij ze ook tot vampier en dan moeten we hen ook...'

Dat sloeg helemaal in als een bom. Iedereen maakte zich klaar, want in de kamer lagen verschillende spullen om vampiers te doden. Carly klapte intussen een boek open die in de kamer lag. Er stond in het begin _Zeldzame aandoeningen_ op en ze kwam op een pagina waarop een bleek persoon stond met zwarte plekken. Freddie sloeg het boek dicht. 'Kom je?' vroeg hij.

'Ik ben niet zeker dat het een vampier is,' fluisterde Carly tegen hem. 'Wat nu als Shaggy ongelijk heeft?'

Freddie keek bedachtzaam naar buiten, naar de zon die al heel wat lager zat. 'En wat als hij gelijk heeft?' vroeg hij.

Daar had hij wel een punt. Carly deed dan maar mee, maar ze vond het nog steeds veel te gek dat het een vampier was.


End file.
